Grand Voyage- Log 26
Log 26: Dahlia Part 7 “Bobobobobobo!” Clover cried, taking a break from his singing and swinging the gigantic ball at Sid once again. The former Marine acted swiftly, using his legs to propel himself away, right as it smashed into the ground. “Finally!” Sid cried, brightening, “that horrible music stopped!” “Tcha!” Clover snarled, “I can’t attack you and sing at the same time! Curse my simplemindedness!” “Alright!” Sid yelled, landing on the other side of the balcony and then threw himself forward, his arms tightening and beginning to launch punch after punch, “Tekkai Ken: Tetsu no Meiro!” Right before the navigator’s attacks could land, however, Clover swung his massive iron ball to meet them. The two attacks clashed, releasing a massive air shockwave that sent the two combatants flying away from each other. “Nn...” Sid murmured as he skidded to a stop, “thing’s faster than I thought.” “Don’t call me a thing!” Clover hissed indignantly as he stopped himself as well, “I’ll destroy you utterly, boy!” “Okamas,” Sid began, lunging forward with surprising speed, several Tekkai-boosted fists ramming into Clover, sending him flying a bit away. “...Are horrible beings,” Sid continued, as Clover quickly righted himself and swung the ball at him. The blue-haired navigator raised his left arm, strengthening it to its max, causing the ball to crack and leave a crater as it landed. Sid then gripped the bits of the chain, quickly wrapping them around his arm as he raised his open palm towards Clover’s head. “W-what the?” Clover asked, shocked at this quick offensive. “WHO RUIN MY DREAMS!” Sid finished, bringing his palm forward with incredible speed, smashing into the okama’s face, shattering his nose and causing a massive bruise to form, as well as smashing his head against a nearby wall. “Tekkai Ken: Yashi no Sutoraiki!” “Grruggh...” Clover groaned as he dropped to the floor, blood pouring from his blank face, “don’t feel so.....” He landed softly, succumbing to unconsciousness. Sid stepped back, hurriedly brushing blood from his knuckles. “Gross, gross,” he muttered, then turned back to the grunts, “now, if Art could hurry up and-” At that moment, the water stopped. There was an awkward pause as Sid and the grunts stared at the now empty pipe. Finally, Sid’s face broke into a grin, and he whipped around to the grunts, giving them the nice-guy pose. “Allright! Let’s go take out some jackass royals!” ---- Calico panted, struggling to stand, his body now covered with bruises and blood marks from Chima’s bludgeon. The former king simply started at the resistance leader, placing his bludgeon over his shoulder. “I....” gasped Calico, “asked..... why?” “Fool,” Chima replied, his voice thick and gravelly, “you and the rest of your petty rebels have no idea of Dhalia-sama’s.... or Beerus’s.... true nature.” ---- Beerus’s sword flashed, swiftly cutting through several pink and purple, will-o-the-wisp style orbs that flew from Stormy’s hands. “Hey, hey,” Knave said, waving his arms at Stormy, “what the hell was that about? Calm down!” “No freaking way,” Stormy growled, “Chemical Juggling!” She lifted up her hands, as several more of the orbs appeared. She quickly moved in a throwing motion, and they began launching, one after the other, moving towards Beerus. The lord responded by attacking with his sword once more, destroying them just as easily. “How childish,” Beerus said, a hint of a mocking tone audible in his voice. Stormy simply snarled at him, and her hands flashed through the air, producing a long wire, several vials stored on them. Before they could land, however, Knave’s fist shot out, grabbing Stormy’s wrist and stopping her movement. “What the hell are you doing?” she growled at him. “What the hell are YOU doing?” Knave replied, “he’s just gonna keep cutting them if you keep attacking like that.” “I don’t care!” she yelled, “I have to kill him, no matter what!” “Oh?” Beerus asked, raising an eyebrow, “why, my dear?” “You know why,” Stormy snarled at him. Beerus’s eyes widened, realization striking him. “Ah,” he said, a tad solemnly, “so it’s you.... Stormy Buchanan, daughter of the first two sacrifices.” “Sacrifices?” Knave asked, confused. “Yeah,” Stormy said, hair hanging over her eyes, “this bastard fed my parents to the Dahlia.” ---- Deep beneath Sensui Island, in the very center of the large plant that used to support it, movement was detected. A small rumble began emerging from that location, and slowly, ever so slowly... Two eye-shaped marks appeared. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters